


Фантомные боли

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reality Bending, Violence, mentions of Tord
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Что бы ни случилось, всегда наступает новое утро.





	Фантомные боли

Наступает новое утро.

Бутылка падает у Тома из рук, звонко ударившись о крыльцо, но ему сейчас нет до неё дела. Издав крик раненного зомби, наверняка разнесшийся по всему кварталу, он хватается за голову.  
— Сьюзен! Что с тобой случилось?! — его чудесная бас-гитара лежит в грязи рядом с какой-то ямой, с переломанным грифом и порванными струнами.  
— Что ты так... — из темноты гостиной выползает сонно щурящий глаза Мэтт. Том хватает его за воротник, встряхивает, тыкая пальцем в Сьюзен:  
— Твоя работа?!  
— Чего? — Мэтт быстро смаргивает остатки сна. Он выглядит нездорово бледным, будто потерял с литр крови. — Не трогал я твою гитару, я что, самоубийца? Я вообще к твоей комнате не подхожу! Чтоб мне провалиться на месте!  
 _(пол расходится под их ногами, и они падают, падают в чёрную пустоту, и он лишь успевает услышать отвратительный звук пронзаемой чем-то плоти, прежде чем его собственная грудь взрывается болью)_  
Мутный тошнотворный морок исчезает так же быстро, как возник. Том растерянно моргает, разжимает пальцы.  
Эдд протискивается мимо него с другой стороны, чтобы выглянуть во двор, и присвистывает.  
— Том, похоже, твоя Сьюзен кому-то перешла дорогу?  
В его привычно мягком голосе нет ничего странного.  
Но Тому кажется, что он заметил, как на долю секунды заостряются его черты.  
 _(Эй, я жив! Ребята, вы смягчили мне падение! Ребята? Ребята?..)_  
Виски из разбитой бутылки затекает ему под подошвы кроссовок.

Наступает новое утро.

Том хмурится и делает новый глоток из фляжки, глядя на стену.  
— Эй, — окликает он вошедшего в комнату Мэтта, — не помнишь, откуда это? — он машет рукой в сторону стены, изрешечённой тремя десятками дырок, явно от чего-то острого, вроде небольшого гарпуна или...  
 _(резкий удар, боль в пробитом локте, но он едва успевает осознать её — новые колья тут же пробивают ему вторую руку, ноги, живот, а последний милосердно входит в грудь, он чувствует солёный вкус собственной крови на языке, и затем в глазах темнеет окончательно)_  
Мэтт пожимает плечами. Он кажется слишком бледным — наверное, наряжался вампиром вчера и грим поленился смывать.  
— Откуда мне знать? Наверное, были всегда.  
— И я только сейчас заметил?  
— Том, без обид, но ты же вечно пьяный. На прошлой неделе ты чуть не выстрелил себе в глаз!  
— Хм, — глубокомысленно отзывается Том, вновь поднеся фляжку к губам. Может, Мэтт и прав. В их доме тот ещё бардак, не заметить сразу пару новых дырок в стене не так уж сложно.  
Он видит, что Эдд, остановившись у двери, смотрит на них с нечитаемым выражением.   
_(Выглядит не очень-то надёжным...)_  
Отчего-то начинает ныть локоть.

Наступает новое утро.

— Сколько же ты в дом мусора натаскал, — Том осторожно перешагивает через гору носков, от которых исходит подозрительное свечение, и что-то хрустит под его ногой. Он поднимает фото в большой рамке — портрет Мэтта в короне и мантии.  
— А это откуда? Одна из твоих дурацких фотосессий?  
— Они не дурацкие! — Мэтт, спешными прыжками пробравшись через горы барахла на полу, выхватывает у него портрет и с любовью протирает рукавом стекло. — Это когда я был королём всего.  
— Королём чего?  
— Э... всего, — Мэтт делает неопределённый жест, и его голос звучит уже не так уверенно.  
— Ладно, и когда это было?  
Мэтт впадает в глубокую задумчивость.  
— Ну... когда-то... наверное, — он снова смотрит на фотографию, теперь недоумённо нахмурившись, будто портрет его чем-то подставил.  
— А где в то время были мы с Эддом?  
 _(позвоночник ломается с отвратительным хрустом, но он ещё жив, отчего-то ещё жив, и слышит словно издалека крики Эддов, но они становятся всё глуше, и горло не слушается, отказываясь впустить ещё хоть немного воздуха)_  
Мэтт молчит, не поднимая взгляд.   
— Мэтт, ты опять играл со стирателем памяти _(Торда)_?  
— Чем-чем?  
Том вздыхает и достаёт фляжку. Что ж, похоже, хоть в этот раз он не стёр все воспоминания вплоть до школы, и на том спасибо. Тому совершенно не улыбается опять пересказывать некоторые их приключения.  
Он переводит взгляд на Эдда. Тот выуживает из одной из куч перчаточную куклу, напоминающую Тома с миниатюрным бумажником в руках, и, пару секунд поизучав её взглядом, отбрасывает в сторону. 

Наступает новое утро.

Том осторожно касается шрама на плече. Он глубокий и на удивление ровный, чуть не целиком опоясавший руку.   
Получить его наверняка было очень больно.  
Вот только Том не помнит, где мог его получить.  
 _(он успевает увидеть мчащуюся на дом ракету, и затем его оглушает взрывом, вбивает в землю, и обломки накрывают его, хороня заживо)_  
Он вновь поднимает глаза на своё отражение и видит, что в дверном проёме за спиной стоит Эдд с неизменной банкой колы в руке. Эдд не смотрит на Тома. Он смотрит на его шрам — внимательно, изучающе.  
Но через секунду, увидев, что его застукали, растягивает губы в спокойной улыбке.  
— Да, у меня тоже шрам от укуса зомби остался.  
Но меня тогда укусили в предплечье, хочет было сказать Том. Я помню, как бинтовал рану по пути домой, а мой домовладелец нашёл у меня на кухне _(чей-то)_ скелет и решил, что я умер и тут же впарил квартиру новым жильцам. Поэтому я и переехал в...  
 _(дымящийся кратер посреди двора, и ему хочется кричать от злости на... на...)_  
Его улыбка слишком спокойная.  
И Том молчит. Натягивает толстовку, скрыв шрам от мира и себя.  
Что ему этот шрам? С жизнью, которую они ведут, немудрено потерять им счёт. Пусть он не помнит, как получил какую-то царапину на плече, это не конец света. Наверное. 

В конце концов, что бы ни случилось, всегда наступает новое утро.


End file.
